SimilarNo in fact Identical
by magpiefeather
Summary: Renyie always felt Mr. Benedict and himself were similar but then one day he finds out that his more similar then he thought. the summary sucks i know. Warning. There is only one Kaynie part. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Kidlets! so this is my second ever fanfic so if you dont like please dont track me down and kill me. Also please tell me if I spelled anything wrong or grammer or anything that will help my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so there.**

Reynie grinned to himself at the scene in front of him, at this very moment, Constance was bickering with Sticky and Kate was practicing a one handed handstand. He couldn't help but smile, it was a month after Mr. Curtains capture and they were outside enjoying not having to worry about world domination or something like that. Kate finally got to her feet when Constance said suddenly.

"Number 2 is coming!" She screamed before diving behind a tree (for they were in the backyard)

"What are you freaking out about Connie girl?" Kate asked the peitie girl. Constance stuck her head from around the tree opening her mouth to answer when Number 2 appeared. "Renyie I need you to go to Mr. Benedict's office." She said before heading away in search of an apple. Renyie stood up and stretched and wondered out loud.

"Wonder why he needs me" All three of them shrugged at him and waved him goodbye.

Renyie always thought Mr. Benedict and himself where similar and never felt nervous visiting his office, but for some reason he felt as if he was visiting the principal's office instead. Shaking off a sudden feeling of dread he opened the door and walked in. The sight that greeted him was rather odd, Mr. Benedict was sitting in his chair like normal, but sitting across from him was an average looking girl with average looking brown eyes, average brown hair, cut at an average length. Mr. Benedict looked up and smiled.

"Ah Renyie, good of you to come by, please sit down." Renyie shook his head and stayed standing.

"Ok Renyie I would like you to meet Rachel." Rachel smiled shyly at him before looking away.  
"Nice to meet you."He said politely as Mr. Benedict continued.

"Milligan found Rachel in an orphanage outside of Stone town and I thought you might want to meet her." Renyie looked curiously at him. Mr. Benedict feeling his confusion said."Rachel how about you tell Renyie your full name."

Rachel nodded just as confused at Renyie."My name is Muldoon, Rachel Muldoon"

Behind Mr. Benedict there was a sound like someone dropping a glass then they heard a muffled Kate say."Holy gravy!"

**Man that took forever to write even though its so short and I'll tell you why.**

**One day I was wandering through my house when I was struck down with this idea. I of course kinda hated this story so I didn't write it for entire month. The story kept buging me like this**

**"Write me!" and i was like."No your stupid." It would say."Your stupid write me!" I finally gave in and wrote it so yeah. (I kinda like it now) **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2! I was bored so I wrote this anyway if you see any spelling/grammer errors please tell me also give me advice! I would love to hear what you have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBS, If I did would I be writing fanfic's?**

**By the way this is in Rachel's POV.**

Rachel was confused to say the least. The boy, Renyie she thought his name is, was looking rather faint. She liked Mr. Benedict, but she wished he would explain what was happening. At this moment he seemed to be talking to the wall behind him saying things like.

"If you want to listen just come into my office we will wait for you." There was a shuffling in the wall and a couple minutes later 3 other children came in. A short one, a bald one, and one with a bucket. If Rachel wasn't confused before –which she was- she certainly was now. The girl with the bucket grabbed Renyie's arm and said.

"Maybe you should sit down." He nodded and sat down on the couch he was offered. Rachel raised her hand and asked.

"May I ask why my name is so important?" Mr. Benedict smiled at her said. "Well Rachel this right here" He gestured at Renyie who was starting to look a little green. "Is Renyie Muldoon." The pieces of the puzzle were starting to make sense to Rachel. Why she was brought here, why Renyie looked green, and why her name was so important.

"Does Amma know?" Renyie asked looking up from his hands. Mr. Benedict shook his head.

"Not yet my boy, not yet." Renyie put his head in his hands thinking. Rachel was going to ask who this Amma was but she couldn't bring herself to speak. She had a brother? It was almost too much. The girl with the bucket moved away from Renyie and stuck her hand out to Rachel.

"Names Kate Wetherall , this is Sticky and Constance." She said pointing to the boy and then to the girl. Rachel nodded shyly trying to think of something to say. Luckily she didn't have to Mr. Benedict sensing Rachel's discomfort said to Constance.

"Constance why don't you take Rachel to the extra room on the second floor? Constance looked ready to complain but a look from Mr. Benedict changed her mind.

"Ok follow me."She said as she left the room. Rachel grabbed her backpack before heading after her. Once at the room Constance said in a rush.

"Dinners at 6:30, to get to the dining room just come down the stairs and turn left."Rachel said a quick thank you to her before she left. Rachel fell onto the empty bed and pulled her only comfort in this crazy new world.

Her father's journal.

**So thats that and please Review! When I got my first review I jumped up and down super excited. so please make me do that again by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is here! the next chapter in this story. To be honest with you I was amazed with the amount of reviews, it's so exciting!**

**Anyway you know the drill, Tell me any spelling/grammer problems and story stuff. Enjoy!**

Rachel opened her father's journal and opened to the entry of her birth.

_The baby is coming! We have already decided to name the baby if it's a girl Rachel and if it's a boy Renyard._

That makes more sense now that Rachel thinks of it. She reads further in the entry.

_The baby is here. They won't let me into the room though. _

Further in the journal it states.

_They finally let me in, I guess we won't have to worry about the names anymore. How great it feels to be a father!_

Rachel closed the journal and held it to her chest. Thinking hard she started to pace. Pacing always helped her to think, the kids at the orphanage always teased her that she would tear up the carpet she paced so much. Rachel stopped mid pace. Did Renyie pace? She wondered to herself.

In fact Renyie was pacing at that very moment. In Constance's room the rest of the Society was sitting on her bed watching Renyie walk back and forth. He kept running his hand through his hair and saying.

"Me a twin? No it can't be, can it?" Not waiting for an answer he kept pacing. Constance was getting a headache watching Renyie so she said.

"Will you stop pacing and say something different?" Renyie broke out of his daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just a little shocked I guess" Kate snorted and stood up.

"Of course your shocked Renyie! You just found out you have a sister!"

"Do you know the odds of you having a twi-" Sticky began.

"We don't need your useless facts George Washington!" Constance interrupted. Sticky slightly offended glared at her but stayed silent. The clock struck 6:00 and Kate said.

"Come on, we better get ready for dinner. Moocho is making pie tonight!" They nodded and started getting ready.

Rachel hurried down the stairs and turned left. Finding herself inside of the dining room, she sighed with relief. Looking around the room Rachel realized that she wasn't alone. A middle aged woman was sitting at the table reading a book. The woman looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh hello I don't think we met before, I'm Miss Perumal. You are?" Rachel tucked a stray hair behind her ear before answering.

"I'm Rachel." She didn't want to give her last name since what happened. Miss Perumal marked her page and closed her book.

"Rachel you do realize that you're a half hour early for dinner?" Rachel of course knew this, time always mattered to her.

"Yes I do, I was just wondering if I could eat in my room." Miss Perumal seemed to think about before saying.

"I think that's alright as long as you don't make a mess and bring down your dishes." She left the room and soon came back with two plates.

"I managed to convince Moocho to give you a slice of pie." She told Rachel. Rachel grinned, she like Miss Perumal right away. Taking one of the plates from her, they walked together through the hall and up the stairs. Once at her door Miss Perumral turned to Rachel.

"Have you heard about the language Tamil?" Rachel nodded.

"Would you like to learn it?"

**Ok I know it looks like I'm making Renyie and Rachel the same but I promise that I'm just taking forever to show the differences. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so sorry for the bad spacing job on the last chapter but it didn't post the way I wanted, anyway this is chapter 4! And I'm also sorry for the time it took for me to post this, I had writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. It would be awesome if I did though.**

Rachel had finished her dinner and pie and now was reading her father's journal. There wasn't much after her and Renyie's birth but she loved reading what happened before. Mostly when her father met her mother.

_I was reading a very interesting riddle book at the library, when I heard the most beautiful voice, (For I was sitting near the librarian's desk.) The voice was asking if the book I was reading at that very moment was checked in. Tucking the book under my arm I stood up and looked between the shelves to the librarian's desk. There she was. I knew at once she was going to be mine._

Rachel always sighed at this part.

_That voice in my head the one that kept me from doing things I would regret said._

_"What do you plan on doing? You don't even know her name." Knowing the voice was right I started planning. Finally coming up with something that reassembled a plan I walked up to her._

Rachel stopped reading. She didn't need to finish the entry to know what it was going to say. Her thoughts returned to Renyie. He would enjoy the journal. In fact Renyie doesn't even know it exists. Rachel decided something right then and there. Once she laughs a full on from the belly laugh at this place, then she'll give the journal to him.

What she didn't know was that it would happen sooner than later. A week later in fact.

~*~*~*~*~* One Week Later *~*~*~*~*~

Rachel walked down the stairs into the living room and was greeted with an amusing sight. The members of the Mysterious Benedict Society were all asleep. Smiling she grabbed some blankets out of a nearby closet and placed them on the sleeping forms. Then she hurried out to her Tamil lesson with Miss Perumal.

The reason the kids were asleep was because Sticky needed help finding a certain book. They searched the house and eventually fell asleep in the living room. Kate fell asleep on the couch, Constance fell asleep at Kate's feet on the couch, Sticky fell asleep in an armchair right by the couch, and Renyie fell asleep on the floor near the couch.

Rachel entered the living room after her lesson, seeing that Kate was waking up she kept quiet.

Kate woke up with her fingers touching something fuzzy. Still groggy from sleep and moved her hand around and felt something that felt like skin. Renyie felt something touching his ear and tried remembering where he was. But when the tickling turned to a sharp tug he sat straight up, sending Kate back in alarm and kicking Constance. Constance who didn't like being woke up in this way started flailing about hitting Sticky in the nose and waking him up.

When they calmed down they heard laughing, turning around they saw Rachel doubled over laughing her head off. All of them looked at each other and started laughing even Constance who was still slightly grumpy from being woken up.

Mr. Benedict came into the room and seeing the laughing children started laughing himself. Finally he regained enough composure to say.

"What are we laughing at?" They glanced around for Rachel wanting her to explain but she was already out of the room and up the stairs.

**May or may not do a Kanyie moment in like to chapter just depends. anyway tell me about Spelling/Grammer errors. and other stuff. Review! and I will eat some Cookies.**

**-****MaggiePieFeather.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my friends! so I'm kinda disipointed about the number of reviews the last chapter got (None) but I thought I'll treat you guys with another chapter. So hear it is.**

** what? not chicken butt...I dont own MBS.**

Rachel sat at on her floor using the hard ground to write a note. Finishing she placed it into her father's journal. Thinking of Miss Perumal's description of the house she hurried to the third floor. After looking into some rooms Rachel finally found Renyie's room. Rachel glanced around, seeing that it was empty she placed the journal onto the bed and ran out.

After explaining what was so funny to Mr. Benedict the Mysterious Benedict went upstairs to Constance's room. Renyie excused himself saying he needed to grab something from his room. Entering his room and walked calmly to his desk. Glancing at the mirror that hangs above is desk Renyie stoped.

On his bed was a book.

A book he'd never seen before.

Forgetting what he was doing he walked over. Renyie thumbed through the book when a small piece of paper came out. Renyie didn't recognize the small neat handwriting. Tilting his head Renyie quickly read the note.

_Renyie-_

_I know I haven't been the best sister, But can you blame me? I just found out I had a brother. Anyway this is our father's journal. I_ _thought you should have it. Someday I hope to be able to be the best sister ever, but for now this is all I can do._

_Hopefully your sister._

_-Rachel._

Renyie stared at the note reading it over and over. A sick feeling of guilt started to form in his stomach.

I could have been a better brother. He thought sadly.

In this one note was more words Renyie had every said to her. From the doorway Renyie heard a voice.

"Renyie what's taking so long?" Constance said with her arms crossed.

Glancing up Renyie saw Constance, Kate, and Sticky. Smiling weakly he held the note up. Sticky came over and read it out loud.

"Wow you must feel terrible." Constance said.

"Constance!" Kate and Sticky said together.

"What? I'm right."

"No no she's right. I do feel terrible." Renyie said sadly.

"But what about the journal she mentioned?" Sticky cut in. Renyie sat up and grabbed the journal. Reading out loud he read the first line.

_I once heard the great people keep journals. So here I am._

Renyie stopped and said.

"Where is Rachel anyway?" Kate answered him.

"Oh she went with Miss Perumal and Milligan to the store." Renyie got up and said.

"I'll be right back." Before anyone could stop him he ran down the stairs and outside. Renyie nodded to Number 2 before running out the gate. Renyie slowed a few blocks away and placed his hands on his knees. Panting he glanced around. He was right outside the store they often went to. From where he was standing he could hear the ocean.

Renyie walked to the store and started looking down each isle. Finally he found Miss Perumal. Racing to her Renyie asked.

"Where's Rachel?" Miss Perumal looked up rather shocked seeing Renyie at the store but she quickly recovered.

"She went down to the docks. Don't worry Milligan is with her."

"Thank you Amma." With that Renyie ran to the dock.

Renyie found them in no time seeing that Milligan was in a wheelchair. Seeing Renyie Milligan backed -more of rolled- away. At last Renyie had his chance at saying something to his sister, nothing came. Finally he said.

"Thanks for the journal." Rachel looked over and said smiling.

"No problem. I thought you might like it." Renyie felt his lips curve upward.

"How did you find it?"

"I didn't the orphanage gave it me." Renyie nodded and though about something. Would he have to return the journal? As if reading his thoughts Rachel said.

"You don't have to return it. I know it by heart." After that the conversation flourished. When Milligan came up to tell them it was time to go home they barely noticed. They walked home talking about their experiences in their orphanages. By the time they reached the gate they had their arms on each others shoulders.

They walked through the gate Brother and Sister

**So the idea for this chapter was the line "They walked through the gate Brother and Sister." I dont know where I heard it but yeah. anyway Review challange. Name a book you read recently and that has a Fanfic arcive. anyway the next chapter should have some hummor if it goes the way I want it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is the much awaited Kanyie chapter! its not much but this is not a Kanyie fic. Anyway sorry for the late updating my computer is bonkers. Enjoy!**

Kate watched the tree with amusement. She wasn't watching the tree for fun, oh no. For some reason Renyie was sitting up there reading a book. Her curiosity getting the better of herself, Kate climbed the tree. Placing herself on branch below Renyie she said.

"Renyie."

No response. Frowning slightly Kate hauled herself up and sat beside him.

"Renyie?" Kate waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh it's you Kate." Renyie closed his book.

"What's so important in that book you had to climb a tree to read it?"

Renyie blinked a couple times. Then he looked down. Kate had to grab his shirt to keep him from falling.

"How'd I get up he-"It dawned on him.

"Oh yeah I climbed the tree so Constance won't read my thoughts while I read this." He held up the book.

"And that is?" Kate asked him preparing for a long expiation for whatever it was.

"It's my father's journal." Kate nodded.

"Ah I see." They fell into silence not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Kate glanced down and saw Rachel running to them. She yelled up to them.

"Hey Renyie want to hear how good my Tamil is coming?"

"Sure Rachel." And she did, as she did Renyie got redder and redder.

The reason why Renyie was turning a deep scarlet was because this is what Rachel was saying.

_Kate and Renyie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First came love then came marriage then a baby carriage._

Luckily for Renyie Rachel said it in a completely toneless voice, so Kate had no idea what she was saying. Before Renyie could yell at her she ran back to the house grinning.

Renyie tried with all his might not to think about what Rachel just said. But that's like saying. 'don't think about cupcakes.'(Unless your Constance who will read your mind and after you say that will yell."Ha I was already thinking about it!")

Kate watched with a mixture of horror and amusement as Renyie stared at the place Rachel stood. She waited for him to say something. Finally he said. –more of yelled. – 

"Kate tell me a riddle!" Kate racked her head for a riddle.

"Uh ok what can kill a man? Move mountains and-"

"Time." Renyie breathed a sigh of relief. He started to climb down.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked him.

"To kill my sister."

**Ok I know I know its not much your probally going. Really? but their 13 for petes sake!(They are 13 right?) anyway it might take awhile to post the next chapter for 2 reasons. 1 I'm working on a MBS fic. 2 its a big plot point, so yeah.**

**Please please review I love them! I will start randomly singing call me maybe or some random song if you Review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Kidlets! I'm back. so anyway this is the new chapter! I havent done this in awhile and thought I should.**

**Disclaimer.: I dont own it. bleh. Enjoy!**

Renyie did not kill his sister. Mostly because she couldn't find her. Rachel as it turns out was hiding in a kitchen cupboard with Constance. They had to leave the cupboard when Moocho found them.

"Were going. yeesh." Constance told him. Rachel grabbed her hand and dragged her away. As they headed into a different room they ran into Sticky.

"Renyie looking for you Rachel."

"I know."

"Do you want me to get him?"

"Nope." She and Constance exchanged looks and burst out laughing. Sticky gave them questioning looks and waited untill they stopped laughing before asking.

"Why are you laughing?"

Before Rachel could stop her Constance told him the story.

"I see why you're avoiding Renyie." Rachel nodded grinning. Untill she heard Renyie yelling her name.

"Rachel! Not funny come out now!" Rachel saluted the twosome before running into a different room.

* * *

Later once Renyie had calmed down. They all sat down in Constance's room. Well almost all of them, Kate of course was tidying and Rachel was handing upside down on Constance's bed.

"Kate stop cleaning!" Constance said for about the 5th time. Kate ignored her and looked out of the window.

"Look! Someone's coming through the gate!" They all jumped up and crowded to the window. They couldn't get a good look at him untill Kate grabbed her spy glass and looked at him.

"He has sunglasses on and I think he has a scar running along his jaw line. Other than that you can't describe him." Rachel froze at Kate's words.

"Do the sunglasses have the letter's ?" She asked. Kate tilted her head.

"Let me see." After a couple of seconds she nodded.

"How did you know that?" Renyie asked.

"Journal." Was all she said. She held out her hand. Renyie grabbed it from the ground where he left it and handed to her. She flipped through it while the others looked over her shoulder. She stopped at a page near the middle and handed it to Renyie.

"I'm going to meet up with my best friend Rodney McKay." He read from the book." I guess I should write about him,(I keep forgetting to.) He has a scar along his jaw from a fight with a small poodle. and he has sunglasses he carry's with him always. Other than that nothing can describe him." Renyie trailed off.

"What more do you know about him Rachel?" Sticky asked the pale looking girl.

"He gambles. A lot. He was going to get married but then he got cold feet." She racked her brain for something else to say."After not marrying he broke off his friendship with my dad."

Kate grabbed Rachel's arm and made her sit on the bed.

"Rachel what's wrong?" This was Constance.

"There's something about him that makes me feel sick." She said faintly. Sticky who was quiet this whole time asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"But why is he here?"

* * *

Turns out Rodney McKay was there for Renyie. Number 2 took him to Mr. Benedict's office a minute later. The rest of them waited and waited. Finally Number 2 came into the room and announced it was time for dinner.

"But what about Renyie?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean? I sent Renyie back half an hour ago." They ran to the window to see Rodney pulling Renyie into a car and driving away.

**So guys I let my friend read this. and you know what she said? She thought Sticky should like Rachel. and I was like What the crap Friend? So I decieded to let my Readers choose.**

**So should Sticky like Rachel? If none of you review in the next 4 days I will think that you guys are throwing up because the idea is too gross.**

**Also! Any idea's of what the evil Rodney wants with Renyie? I would love to here your input! (I totally just realized that 3 names in my story start with R) **

**Also.(This is the last also) Check out my MBS oneshot called Milligans Epiphany.**

**MagpieFeather.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel starred out of the window. He took Renyie. Just that morning she was poking fun at him, but now he's gone.

"We have to get him back." Constance looked up at her.

"How? We have no idea where he took Renyie."

"You might have forgotten but I know everything about him." She said holding up the journal. Rachel started pacing. As she paced she tapped the journal. The rest of the gang watched her as she mumbled things like.

"He hates rock music, but loves fish." Finally she said something useful.

"His mother lives on Apple Tree drive." Kate jumped up.

"That's it we'll ask his mother!"

"She died...But Rodney rents the place out to people!" They ran out of the room. Oddly enough no one stopped them from leaving the house.

"Anyone else think it's wierd that no one stopped us?" Sticky asked.

"Well yeah maybe their out looking for Renyie like we are." Constance said as Rachel asked Kate.

"Which way to Apple Tree drive?" They all ran after Kate. After a good run they stopped at a corner. Panting Rachel asked.

"Why does he want Renyie? That's the one thing I don't get."

"Maybe he need's Renyie to solve some riddles for him. He's really good at that." Constance said.

"Why would Rodney need someone to solve..." Rachel trailed off thinking of something.

"He took the wrong one!"

"Wrong what?" Sticky asked. Before Rachel could answer Kate said.

"Tell us while we jog." So as they started jogging.

"He took the wrong Muldoon!" Seeing their confused faces she continued.

"Renyie can solve riddles. I can read people." They looked at her.

"People are an open book to me. Anyway He loves to gamble right? Well if he had someone who could read people, then he would never lose."

"But how did he know that one of you could read people?" Kate asked.

"My mum could read people too." They stopped at Apple Tree Drive.

"But how can you read people?" Sticky asked. Rachel held back a sigh.

"Body language. How they talk. Stuff like that." Kate had already taken out her spy glass.

"I think I found the house. It's the only one that has a 'No longer renting' sign. Also it has Rodney's car."

"Ok any idea's how to get Renyie out?" Constance slid off Kate's back.

"Let's just figure out what room he's in first."

"Ok me and Sticky will go along one side of the house and you and Constance around the other." Kate said to Rachel. Rachel grabbed Constance's hand and pulled her along.

"You sense anything?"

"Nope- Wait, nope."

"What was it?" Rachel looked into a window. An empty kitchen.

"I thought I heard Mr. Benedict." They had reached the backyard about the same time as Kate and Sticky.

"Did you see anything?" They shook their heads. That's when the back door opened, and Mr. Benedict came out.

* * *

"So Rodney didn't kidnap you?" Kate asked a very non-kidnaped Renyie.

"Nope." Renyie grinned at them. At that moment Rodney came into the room holding some cups of milk.

"Oh you brought guests." He said to Mr. Benedict.

"Oh no they brought themselfs." Rachel glared at Renyie.

"You could have told us that Rodney is our Godfather." Before Renyie could retort an answer Rodney said.

"Our?" Rachel suddenly became flustered.

"I'm Renyie's sister so I thought..." She trailed off.

"Your Rachel?" Rodney placed the cups of milk down and swooped her up into a hug. "I thought you were gone." Rachel blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"I looked for you at your orphanage but they said you weren't there." Rachel stared at the blue eyes of Rodney.

"Oh." She said quietly after he released her. After that they just talked and talked. Untill Rodney murmured to Rachel.

"You think I could adopt you?" Rachel looked at the ground.

"Miss Perumal said she would adopt me." She said quietly. surprising Rodney just smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'll be your cool Uncle or something then."

* * *

On the walk home Mr. Benedict explained how he knew Rodney.

"A while ago a man came to my office begging me to cure him of his gambling addiction. After a few weeks he was cured. we've been friends ever since."

They reached the house and Renyie couldn't help say to Rachel.

"I can't believe you thought he kidnaped me." Rachel glared at him. Now Renyie doesn't usally make fun of people, but since it was his sister and she had made fun of him. He thought it was alright. Rachel charged at him and Renyie took off running. With that nothing could stop the kid's they all ran after each other laughing.

Mr. Benedict watched them smiling. For once everything was perfect.


	9. Epilogue

Rachel ran into the house yelling.

"I'm home Amma!" She headed to her room. In the hallway she ran into Constance.

"Hey where's Renyie?"

"He's on a not-date with Kate." Both of them rolled their eyes.

"Does he really think that we'll believe that?"

"I doubt it. He didn't try to hide how excited he was."

Laughing Rachel pasted Constance and walked into her room. It had been 3 years since the Rodney-Kidnap scare. Rachel walked over to her desk and pulled a simple brand new note-book out of her bag. She opened the notebook and stared at the blank page. She tried to think of what to write. Nothing came. Finally she wrote.

_My name is Rachel Muldoon, and this is my story..._

* * *

_**And done that's Similar. No in fact Identical. I thought that the ending is good but that's just me. **_

_**MagpieFeather.**_


End file.
